


Dare to Dance

by PinkZebraStripes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/pseuds/PinkZebraStripes
Summary: Captain Allen asks you to dance.





	Dare to Dance

Captain Allen watched you dance with your fellow coworkers, swaying your hips and arms to the beat of a fast salsa song. He twirled the glass of whiskey in his hand as he tried not to stare too long at the way your body moved.

 

“Hey, Cap, great party this year,” said Diaz as he took a seat next to Allen. “You know, I’m not one for the company Christmas party, but you really outdid yourself this time. I mean you can’t go wrong with an open bar, am I right?”

 

“Well, you all deserve it. It’s been a hell of a year,” said Allen. He drank the rest of his glass and tried to compose his facial expression as you grabbed another officer and began dancing with him.

 

“You should ask her to dance,” suggested Diaz.

 

“I’m her boss. It would be inappropriate,” stated Allen. “She seems to be enjoying herself with Miller anyways.”

 

“Miller’s a dick. He’ll fuck anything that walks within a three foot vicinity,” said Diaz. “Would you rather have her go home with him?”

 

The thought of Miller taking you back to his house made the hairs on the back of Allen’s neck stand up straight. His fists tightened as he pictured you naked beneath him, moaning out Miller’s name when you should be screaming his.

 

“I’ll be back,” said Allen as he stood up from his chair.

 

“Let’s hope not,” called Diaz after him. Allen felt the butterflies in his stomach flare up as he approached the dance floor.

 

“Mind if I cut in?” asked Allen. He instantly regretted his words, scolding himself for saying such a cheesy line.

 

“Actually, we were just-” started Miller, but you stepped away from him and linked arms with Allen.

 

“Not at all,” you smiled. You led Allen away from Miller and further into the crowded dance floor. “I’m actually kinda glad you asked me to dance. You’re so stiff at work, I’m curious to see you let loose.”

 

“I’ve got a couple moves,” said Allen. He put his hand around your waist and held your hand with the other. You giggled as he swayed to the music, his rhythm on point as he gave you a small dip.

 

“Wow, I never pegged you to be a good dancer,” you commented. The next song that came on was a lot slower and Allen pulled you in closer to him. “You’re always so serious at work…I like seeing you like this, it’s a nice change.”

 

“You don’t look so bad yourself. I’d never thought I’d see you in a dress,” said Allen.

 

“I can clean up pretty good,” you said. “I’ve had nothing but compliments all night.”

 

“You look pretty. That color suits you,” said Allen. You felt your cheeks warm up as you rested your head on his chest.

 

The two of you swayed to the music, the old-school sax and violins lulling you almost to sleep. Allen noticed you let out a small yawn and whispered into your ear.

 

“Do you…want to get out of here?” You nodded your head as Allen led you away from the party and out into the cold, winter night. The two of you quickly walked through the parking lot and got into his black truck.

 

The drive home was pleasant as Allen blasted the heat to keep you warm. You talked about how fun the party was and Allen suggested that the two of you should go out dancing more often.

 

“Like a date?” you asked with a sly smile.

 

“Um, yes. You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he added.

 

“No, I mean, I’d like that.”

 

It didn’t take long for the two of you to enter your house and quickly proceed to the bedroom. His kisses were hot and rushed, almost as if he was afraid that you would disappear if he let you go. You happily complied with his pace, realizing that you wanted him just as much as he wanted you.

 

As he laid you onto the bed, he slowly removed your dress, admiring your body beneath his. He leaned in and gave you kiss, stroking your legs while tossing aside your underwear.

 

He entered you slowly, watching for any sign of discomfort or pain on your face. You encouraged him with a nod to continue, shivering as he filled you completely.

 

Allen put his arms on either side of you, kissing every inch of your face, finally meeting your lips. He rocked inside you as he captured your moans with his mouth. Allen’s pace grew faster and your body started to writhe as he whispered sweet words into your ears.

 

“You’re so gorgeous. The first day I saw you, I knew…I knew I had to have you. To see you like this, I must be the luckiest man in the world.”

 

It wasn’t long before you felt the familiar tingling sensation rising from between your legs. By the grunts that Allen was making, you could tell he was close as well. If felt as if lightning struck through you as he gave one last thrust, filling you completely.

 

His hot breathe hit against the side of your neck as he slowly pulled out, trailing soft kisses down to your shoulder. Grabbing a stray towel off a nearby chair, he cleaned the mess the both of you had made. After tossing it to the floor he wrapped your arms around you as he wiped the stray hands of hair that fell across your face.

 

“Sweet dreams,” he whispered.

 

The morning sun shone through the windows and you turned over to snuggle closer to Allen. He wrapped his arms tighter around you, giving you a kiss on the forehead.

 

“Diaz was right you know,” he whispered. “I knew those dancing lessons would come in handy one day.”

 

You mumbled something that sounded like a question but Allen silenced you with another kiss as the two of you slept together side by side.


End file.
